Solve for $x$ : $2x + 8 = 9x + 2$
Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 8) - 2x = (9x + 2) - 2x$ $8 = 7x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $8 - 2 = (7x + 2) - 2$ $6 = 7x$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{6}{7} = \dfrac{7x}{7}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{6}{7} = x$